


Drunken succbus

by IronBeast



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, doesn't mean she doesn't try, drunk, no-sex dispite sex demon, pastebin import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBeast/pseuds/IronBeast
Summary: Succubi are not above pub crawls
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Drunken succbus

Jim took a swig of his whiskey and loosened his tie as he relaxed in his corner of the bar enjoying another evening at the pub.

Man and monster alike made the place come to life with the conversation. Jim almost laughed when he saw an unfamiliar man trying to keep up with the antics with Louise the Cheshire while several people were surrounding Fred the bartender as he does his usual break time arm-wrestling with that one salamander who's name he kept forgetting.

The was also that one human woman that spend her time playing darts with Sayaka. She gets better every time so I guess playing against a Kunoichi does wonders for her accuracy.

Just another Friday the way he liked it. Even if his friends were busy today, at least he could have a drink or two, hell maybe he could try to pick up a girl now that they weren't throwing insults behind him. 

...on second thought, may it was best if he stayed here and put a few more drinks in him before he tried. if he messed up now, it would probably ruin his afternoon.

“Hey, is seat taken?” A slurring voice broke Jim out of his thoughts, looking up from his glass, he saw a succubus that wasn't a regular as far he could remember. She was holding a glass and two large bottles of whiskey, one of which was already two-thirds drank.

She was tall and curvy with long brown hair and tanned skin. The horns, wings, and tail were something he enjoyed looking at and she had what a rose tribal tattoo (It could be a tattoo or one of those rune brands he had heard about) on her shoulder he could see because she was wearing a tank top and jeans.

She actually fit his taste in women rather well and seeing as he was just wondering about trying his luck so he saw no harm in it. “Nah, you can sit here if you want.”

“Thanks,” she said as she all but tumbled into her chair and placed her glass and bottles on the table noticing Jim had a half-filled glass she pointed at it and then one of her bottles. “The same brand?” she grinned when Jim nodded. “Good man. Few people know the taste of Good whiskey, none of that weak crap. Name's Susannah by the way.”

“Jim.” He told her.

“So... Jim.” she said as he poured herself a drink “What brings you here alone on a Friday?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Not much really, my work is done for the week so I decided to take it easy and relax.”

Susannah looked a little curious. “Alone at a pub?”

“Friends are busy and sometimes drinking alone can be a tad depressing,” Jim said.

“Ah, I know the feeling well.” She said before she took a swig from her. “Sitting at home and feeling that the world's moving forward while you're just there with a bottle away from it all.” She said with a sad tone.

“I wouldn't exactly put it like that, but yeah,” Jim said. He didn't really think about it that much. “What about you? What brings you here?”

“I'm just on a bar crawl, nothing wrong with a little drinking tour am I right?” she said with a laugh as she drank half her glass. “Man this hits the spot!”

“How many have you been to today?” Jim asked.

The succubus did an exaggerated thinking pose. “This is probably the third or fourth one. I don't know, all I know is that here has the best whiskey so far, I tell you, don't go to that one down the street, it smells of mouldy pineapple and the beer taste like it's brewed in a sink.”

“I'll... take your word for it,” Jim said carefully. He wondered just how much alcohol she had taken.

“Damn right you will! I give good advice... maybe, I don't know.” she shrugged and drank what was left in the glass.

The two then fell into a small talk which was comfortable even with Susannah's drunken state of mind. They were having a good time until Susannah asked a question.

“Hey Jim, you like monsters right?” She asked.

Jim wondered where this came from but answered anyway. “Yeah.”

“And what about succubi? you like them too right?” She asked.

“I do.” He told her. What did she mean by that? If he didn't like succubi then why did he spend the evening with her?

“You do.” she parroted with a nod. “You do, of course, you do.” she took a gulp of her drink.

Jim was a little confused. “I don't get you.”

“Of course you like succubi. I mean why wouldn't you? We were the ones that started the monster girls in the first place.” She said as with a dark tone.

“Uh... You okay?” Jim asked/

Susannah was staring at her glass and ignoring him. “One of the more lucky ones of our kind managed to break all limits of her power, find herself a man and change monster kind into what you see today. Now everyone can `share the love` isn't that grand?” she ended with a sarcastic tone. And started downing her drink.

“Well... It should be, shouldn't it be? You know, peace between monsters and humankind?”

At that, Susannah slammed her glass down on the table and almost made Jim jump.

“It's bullshit is what it is!” She growled as her tail started swaying dangerously “Do you have any idea how hard it is for a succubus like me to find a guy?”

“I don't really know,” Jim said honestly.

Susannah rubbed one of her horns. “People still have it in their heads that we will herald the end, think that we'll eat the souls of the men that be with us. Dragons used to burn cities to the ground and mermaids would crash ships on a whim, where the hell are the people remembering that kind of information!”

She paused her rant to down the rest of her glass and was pouring the last of the first bottle into her glass. “I'm sure it's not that bad,” Jim said trying to calm her.

“Not that bad? Hah! You should hear the excuses that come out of their mouths even before I show that I'm even into them! `I don't want your charm magic.` `I can't be seen with your kind.` or even `I'm sure there are better men for you?`. Idiots! Fools The whole lot of them! I wanted someone else I Wouldn't be asking those pricks now wouldn't I?” she said getting angrier as she went along and paused to down another glassful. "And even then, I would still have `second choices` even if it is a bit rude."

“I think you need to calm down. Susannah.” Jim tried to warn her as she slammed the glass down again.

It felt like she hadn't listened to him, nearly turned her attention from her glass to him. There was a cold rage in her eyes while her tail and wings were twitching. “But that isn't the worse thing I've heard, do you know what that is, Jim?” she asked while cracks were starting to form on the glass she sold in her hand.

Jim was about to say he didn't know, but it didn't matter as she carried on anyway.

“That as a succubus, we are called boring!” she shouted the last word as she crushed the glass, her hand dripping with blood from the cuts, but that didn't stop her. “Boring! Can you freaking believe that? I'm honest to her Lordship demoness from the dark realms, a monster that made its name in the books by charming men, the queens of the hill when it came to seduction and romance, And now look at us! Look at me!”

She raked her uncut hand through her hair in frustration. “People want to be under a hellhound, they want to be in the coils of an Apophis, they will happily choose the foxes over me just because of stupid, fluffy tails. Don't give me crap about the magic they can do, we both know that's not what people are there for.” 

Jim was looking around on something patch up the blood. Until he noticed his tie and took it off.

Meanwhile, Susannah then picked up the unopened bottle but continued her rant. “I hate those pricks, `a succubus is just a woman with accessories and a bit of charm magic.` the don't even try to see what I can do, like this!” 

With a swipe of her tail, the neck of the bottle was cut clean off, she then brought the bottle to her lips and blew it, when she did that the whole bottle chilled over with frost. Jim was impressed that she was able to pull that kind of thing off while in a drunken rage.

“You see that? How's that for `only knowing charm magic`! I didn't even need to be a kunoichi to cut the bottle with my tail! that's another spell I thought up all by myself!” she said with fast deflating pride. Her tone when straight into depression “But nobody knows I can do that... nobody cares that I have all these spells and abilities. I know all this magic but I'm boring, I know how to grow a tree in five minutes but I boring. Hell, I know how to sing the lyrics to `chop suey` without mumbling, that has to mean something right? Nah, they only care when it's some other monster.” she said with a sad laugh before she started chugging the bottle in her hand. Before Jim knew it, the bottle was empty. 

Jim had moved to wrap his tie around Susannah's hand but before he could her tail had Wrapped around his arm. Jim turned to look at the now crying succubus that was starting to sway. Jim guessed she finally reached her limit.

“You're not like the others, right Jim? You did say you like succubi, right? I'm not boring right?” she asked almost pleading him.

“No, your not boring,” Jim said slowly, hoping he didn't sound like he was taking pity on her. He slowly pulled his hand out of her tail and then started wrapping up her hand with his tie.

“What are you doing?” She asked. “You don't need to do that, It'll heal up within the hour.”

Jim didn't stop. “Even so, you can't just let yourself leave blood over everything,” he said as he finished the knot.

“I didn't notice how bad it was...” Susannah's swaying became more evident. “I...just wanted to prove...” she didn't get to finish due to her passing out, she would have smacked the table if it wasn't for Jim catching her.

“Dammit,” Jim muttered to himself. There was no way he was leaving her like this. “Hey Tom!” he called out.

Soon enough a middle-aged barkeep came to the table. “Evening Jim, what can I do for...” he drifted off when he saw the broken glass and blood along with the passed out succubus. “Jesus...”

“Don't worry too much about the mess, I'll clean it for you before I take her home, but I need her details,” Jim said as he leaned the unconscious Susannah into a safe position. 

“Say no more.” Tom said as he went back to the counter to find her details. Due to various incidents, single people (regardless of them being a monster or human) were required to put their name and address down in pubs to help the drunk get home among other things.

With the table cleaned, Jim paid the tabs of both himself and his new friend before carrying her out the doors into the cold. Thankfully, her home wasn't that far from here, what surprised him was that she lived somewhat close to him. `Small world after all` he mused. Fishing her keys out of her pocket he got her into her house, it was a tad messy, with clothing spread everywhere, but at least it wasn't waste.

When he found her bedroom, he placed her in her bed and was about to cover her with her blanket before her tail shot around his leg. Jim looked up to see Susannah with a lustful grin.

“I'm not...boring.... I will never be boring.... I will show you, Jim, just how not boring I...” she said before her tail unravelled from his leg and she collapsed into the bed. Jim tried to softly shake her, but it looked like she was down for the count this time.

~X~ (Morning)

Susannah groaned as she woke up. Her head throbbed and her eyes hated the light. `I did it again didn't I?` she thought sadly with a sigh. She was about to run her hand through her hair before she caught sight of something on it.

It was a tie, a bloodstained tie that was tightly wrapped around her hand.

“Why is this...! Jim!” She shouted aloud the name of the man that she had spent last night with. “I need to get back to the bar, this afternoon, he would want his tie back... who am I kidding, he probably doesn't want to see me again.” Still thinking of him, she made her way to the fridge and was going to open it before she saw a note on the door.

-I didn't get to give you my number last night, so here it is. If you represent succubi, then they are not boring, at least that's what I think.

Jim

P.S don't worry about the glass and bar tab, I paid for it.-

Susannah took the note off the fridge and held it like it was precious, staring at it and reading it again and again. “He wants to see me again, even after yesterday he wants to...” She started laughing, she laughed loud and hard, she didn't even notice the tears rolling down her face.

Forgetting about whatever she had gone for the fridge for, she when straight for the phone and started to key in his number.

If he wanted her, he will have her!


End file.
